Sarek (episode)
Ambassador Sarek visits the Enterprise to conclude 93-year-old negotiations, but at the same time a wave of violent behavior sweeps the ship. Summary Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan is beamed on board the ''Enterprise'' to fulfill his latest diplomatic triumph, a treaty with a mysterious race known as the Legarans. He introduces his wife, Perrin, who, like his first wife, is Human. He inspects the conference room and uncharacteristically becomes slightly irrascible that it is not properly prepared. After he has calmed down, he retires to his quarters, having, through his aides, refused to allow Captain Picard to show him the ship. Over the next 24 hours, several unusual incidents of lack of emotional control break out among the crew. Dr. Crusher slaps Wesley in a fit of anger, Riker and Picard yell at each other on the bridge, and a fight breaks out in Ten Forward. Sarek himself continues to act strangely for him. He appears at an evening concert and actually cries at a moving moment in the performance. Eventually, Dr. Crusher and Counselor Troi deduce that Sarek is suffering from Bendii Syndrome, a rare disorder that causes Vulcans over 200 to lose emotional control, and he is unconsciously broadcasting his intense emotions to the humanoids around him. Unfortunately, the results of a test to confirm it will not be available before the scheduled meeting with the Legarans. Picard takes up the unpleasant task of confronting Sarek, who denies his condition. First, he has to get past the formidable Perrin, who is in complete denial about Sarek's condition. When he finally gets to speak to Sarek, it turns out that Sarek's Vulcan aide Sakkath has been using his own telepathic abilities to keep Sarek under control, but the pressure of the upcoming conference has overridden his ability to do this. When Picard intensifies the confrontation, Sarek completely loses emotional control and goes into a fit of rage. The problem is that the Legarans will deal only with him. Picard volunteers to allow Sarek to create a mind link between them, so that Sarek would have Picard's emotional control. Sarek warns that this would cause Picard to be overwhelmed by extremely powerful Vulcan emotions, but he ultimately agrees. After the link is performed, Picard is indeed overcome, and in the presence of Beverly Crusher, pours out the contents of an ultimately anguished soul. In the meantime, a restored, rational Sarek successfully completes his negotiations with the Legarans. The link is dissolved, and with the negotiations over and Sarek under less pressure, Sakkath can again help him. Picard bids farewell to Sarek in the transporter room. Their lives have been forever joined, and each will carry a part of the other with him. Picard feels he has the better part of the bargain. Memorable Quotes "I met him once... Many years ago, just briefly at his son's wedding. But I'll tell you it was quite a moment for a young lieutenant. Standing in the presence of such history... I was a little tongue-tied to be quite frank." "You, tongue-tied?" : - Picard and Riker "I see what you mean." : - Worf, upon entering a fight in Ten Forward "At least I don't have to find my women on the holodeck!" : - Wesley, having a heated and pointless argument with Geordi La Forge "I saw you crying." "I did not cry" "I was there, I saw the tears." "You exaggerate, Captain. I recall only one tear." "So you were emotionally affected by the music." "That is not possible." "You still haven't answered my question, Sarek. Is it logical for a Vulcan to cry?" : - Picard and Sarek "It is illogical for a Vulcan to show anger! Illogical! Illogical! Illogical! Illogical!" : - Sarek, raging against Picard's arguments Background Information *It is revealed in this episode that Coridan successfully joined the Federation after the events of TOS: "Journey to Babel", partly thanks to Ambassador Sarek's support. *Sarek introduces Perrin to Captain Picard and Commander Riker as "she who is my wife". He introduces his first wife, and Spock's mother, Amanda to Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy exactly the same way. *Though Data and company are supposed to be playing a concert of Mozart, the piece that brings Sarek to tears is the slow (second) movement of the Sextet #1 in B-flat Major by Johannes Brahms, which requires six instruments, not the four we see. *In a scene in Ten Forward, shortly before the mass brawl, Geordi is seen sitting at the bar and talking to a boy. As children normally aren't allowed in Ten Forward ("Imaginary Friend"), this is likely a small cameo by somebody's son. *When Picard confronts Perrin in her quarters about Sarek's Bendii Syndrome, actress Joanna Miles accidentally mispronounces the disease as "Bandi." Links and References Guest Stars *Mark Lenard as Sarek *Joanna Miles as Perrin *William Denis as Ki Mendrossen *Rocco Sisto as Sakkath *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien *John H. Francis as Science Crewman Co-Starring *Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace (uncredited) References COMMA-SEPARATED LIST OF ITEMS REFERENCED IN EPISODE (BUT NOT YET MENTIONED IN SUMMARY OR CHARACTERS) Category:TNG episodes de:Botschafter Sarek nl:Sarek (aflevering)